Zombie Powder Cont
by Soulweaver666
Summary: This is my first story, so be kind to me. I really liked Zombie Powder an would have loved some more so here it is. Please R&R and I'll post more soon. . Story may go up to M rating for language, sexual themes, and violence. CURRENTLY IN HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note**: I Hated the way that **_**Zombie Powder**_** ended, so I thought for myself and anyone else that wants to hear my interpretation. Here it is. Let me warn you, I am writing this the way I see it happening, not the way that Tite Koubo would have written it. Also this is my first story, so go easy on me.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Zombie Powder or and of the characters featured in this chapter, they are all property of Tite Koubo and Viz Media.**

Chapter One

The early morning sunlight was shining through the window. Inside the room a boy was curled up on the bed sleeping. He stirred and opened his eyes. "Gamma?" Ellwood waited for a response and then he got up. _Strange, I'd expect him to be up by now._ He went over to the bed next to his only to find it empty. "Well, this is really weird." He quickly put on his clothes. He made sure that he had his knives and all his gear, because if Gamma were already up then they would probably be leaving soon.

Once in the hall a strange sight awaits him. Angelle is slumped in a chair sobbing and Wolfina in next to her looking dazed. Elwood walks up, "What happened here girls?" Angelle starts to sob harder, "He, he just left so soon, we didn't even get to do anything naughty," there was a pause while she gathered her wits, "He left and didn't leave anything for me! Just for you, you little ass hole." Elwood looked confused, "Who left?" Wolfina looked at him, the next two words she uttered changed everything that Elwood thought possible, "Gamma and Smith." Elwood smiled a shy smile and then tentatively asked, "This is just some dumb joke, right?" No one answered him. "Right?" That's when he saw a white envelope on the table in front of him. He picked it up and opened it, it read;

Elwood,

First before you think anything, I'm not sorry. The road ahead of us is much more dangerous than anything that we may have faced together. You are not ready yet. While you have been doing well so far you are weak and stand no chance against our future opponents. Smith would have liked to take you with us he really liked you.

-Gamma.

P.S

Don't hate me for this.

Elwood just stood in silence for a moment and then he ripped the paper to shreds then just started to cry. "Why?! HOW THE FUCK COULD HE DO THIS TO ME!!" Elwood started to rage, when a dart hit him in the back of the neck. He slowly fell to the ground unconscious.

**Author's Note-**

**Please Review with HELPFUL hints, please no flames. If you didn't like it then you should have stopped in the middle. I know this is short this is my first story and I need your advice. There will be OCs later on so if you don't like that stuff stop reading. Please R&R and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: I do not own Zombie Powder or and of the characters featured in this chapter, they are all property of Tite Koubo an

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Zombie Powder or and of the characters featured in this chapter, they are all property of Tite Koubo and Viz Media.**

Chapter 2

When Elwood opened his eyes he found himself looking up at a blank white ceiling, he could see no lights, but the walls seemed to be glowing a little bit. That's when he noticed that he was in one of Nazia's crazy creature holding cells. "Awww, god damn it." Elwood's voice didn't betray the fear that he felt, if he was in a cell the doctor may have done something to him. Quickly he check himself for any irregularities, he found none. **Sigh** Elwood slumped against a wall and went to sleep.

While Elwood was sleeping Nazia brought in a guest to look at him. The person at first glance looked like any old person in a traveling cloak, but upon second glance you would realize that he was about Calder's size. He/she was speaking to Nazia almost as if they were closing a deal. "What did you say your name was?"

"Spinboy"

That doesn't sound like a name to me." Nazia was getting skeptical with this person.

"It's not it's just a nick name. Now I'll give you 12 million nitt. for this specimen."

Nazia shrugged, if you want his so bad, he's yours." With that she took that sack of money from "spinboy's" hands and walked out of the room. Once she left the clear wall on the cell opened and Elwood's body slumped out. In the brief instant that he was awake before his shot took effect he saw a Calder's face looking down at him saying, "Oh yes the master will have lots of fun with _you_."

During his journey in between drugging sessions Elwood briefly saw; the inside of a van, a train carriage and what looked like a medieval castle on top of a mountain. When he awoke next he saw two figures before him, it took him a second, but he recognized one as Calder and the other one as Balmunk. _Huh, that's pretty impossible_, he thought as they both strode over to him and lifted his up and carried him into what he recognized as a police interrogating room. They sat him down in a cold metal chair and tied him down and left the room. H was alone, he struggled with his bonds and it was no use. Just then a door creaked open opposite him and the weirdest thing yet happened, in walked a child in a cult robe. "Who the fuck are you people and why do you want me." The kid cringed, "Please Mr. Shepard, calm your mouth. I don't want to hurt you this early, but I will if I have to." At this he pulled out a wicked looking knife and stabbed it into the table. "First of all Elwood, we can make this very, very easy or, we can make this difficult and I will have to hurt you." Elwood was freaking out inside but his time with Gamma had taught him that you should always keep a poker face in any situation, so he responded with a chuckle and, "Look kid, you haven't told me what you want to know." The child grinned, "So you'll cooperate with us, then this will go a lot easier." Elwood shook his head, "I will if it is in my best interest, if I say not then you'd get more info by killing me now. So what do ya' want to know?" "Everything about Gamma Abtuki and C.T Smith." Elwood looked as if his sister had returned to life and stabbed him in the chest. "Wh- why do you want to know that?"

"So we can kill them and take their rings of course."

Elwood's face turned a bright red, "I won't tell you, but give me some weapons and I'll go do it myself."

As Elwood finished speaking the child clapped his hands and everything went black for Elwood. "Very well boy, but I warn you your 'preparations' will not be easy." As he finished speaking an evil laugh escaped his mouth.

**Yay chapter two, I can feel this becoming a great story now I'd like to say thank you to my single reviewer who gave me the willpower to write this chapter, and yes, I know I'm fucking awesome. So as usual R&R and I'll have chapter 3 up in no time.**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER: I do not own Zombie Powder or and of the characters featured in this chapter, they are all property of Tite Koubo and Viz Media.

-Sorry to anyone that read my first two chapters and wanted a third sooner well, here it is.

Chapter 3

As Elwood sat in the cell that the kid and his former enemies were keeping him in he reflected on what he had just agreed to. _Damn, I really didn't think that through, but I wonder what he meant by preparation._ And as if the universe was answering him the door opened up and Calder came in and roughly grabbed his arm, "Come the boss says he's ready for you." He practically dragged Elwood out of the cell and down the hall into what seemed to be an operating room.

Elwood looked around with confusion, "What's this for I thought I was gonna get some new weapon or some special training." Just as Elwood finished speaking he door closed behind him and the kid stepped out, "Oh no Mr. Shepard with the way that your body is currently built there is no way you could hope to take the infamous Gamma Akutabi and his mysterious partner C.T. Smith."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That we will change you, so to speak." And with that Elwood felt a poke in his neck. His last thoughts before blacking out again were, _Aw shit not again._

"Boss is this really necessary? I mean me and the Russian could probably take out those two with no problem." "Well, Calder since you both failed miserably in the past I think it is prudent to add a little something extra, and of course if all else fails I may have to get my hands dirty. Now pass me that scalpel.

When Elwood woke up he quickly noticed that something was very wrong, there was no feeling in his arms and he couldn't see out of his right eye The he noticed the kid at the foot of his… _four-poster bed? _Elwood suddenly realized that he still had no idea what was going on or who this kid was that seemed to be calling the shots. "Who the hell are you? And what did you do to me?!!" Elwood would have shouted, but he realized that his throat hurt a great deal. "Mr. Shepard, please relax you just went through a very complicated operation, but I'll tell you more about that later." "You didn't answer any of my questions." "Ahh how silly of me. You can call me Shinn and we improved your body by putting some implants in." Elwood had no response. Shinn continued, "We replaced your left eye with an advanced optical apparatus that can see about 10 miles away, it can also see underwater, through smoke, and just about any other gas that you might encounter." Elwood realized that he just hadn't opened that eye and as he did he did a double take. Everything was cleared then he could have imagined he could see the individual threads on his sheets. "Wow, wait can I see in the dark?" "That goes without saying, but the eye is just beginning of what we did, your arms are true masterpieces of machinery, they can withstand fire from any gun, they have a small arsenal built into them and well are just about everything you could want a bionic are to be." Elwood grinned darkly, "I'm going to enjoy destroying Gamma."


End file.
